1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rail sign displays and, more particularly, to devices that removably receive display inserts at ground elevation, the device then being secured to an elevated rail sign by one person at ground elevation.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Rail signs are utilized in numerous displays. Businesses use signs with marquis for advertising either products or services. Small business and individual use mobil rail signs that can be hauled to a particular location and left for an indefinite period of time. The advantage of rail signs is that the inserts, the letters or numbers that form the display, are easily arranged and altered. Also, the signs generally are resistant to winds and the elements; although strong wind gusts can force the inserts out of the rails and onto the ground.
Installing the inserts on a rail sign at ground elevation is a relatively simple task. A person need only slide the inserts into position by hand. However, when working with an elevated rail sign, one must use a ladder and position the inserts by hand, or when standing at ground level, one would use a suction tool with an extension handle so that a person could reach the rails with the tool and slide the inserts in one at a time. This can be a time consuming job especially when a display calls for a large quantity of inserts. Further, if the display is changed often, excessive man hours are spent by placing one insert on the suction tool, reaching up to slide the insert between adjacent rails, bringing the suction end back to ground level, placing another insert on the suction end, then repeating the entire cycle. Should one accidentally install an insert at the wrong position, an entire line of inserts may have to be removed to correct the one problem input, then the entire line would once again be slid into position by a person using the suction tool from ground level or by using a ladder and sliding the inserts into position by hand.
The advantage of using the suction tool is that a person is safely at ground level when manipulating the inserts, but the display assembly may take longer to complete. However, when working with a relatively large elevated rail sign, a person using a ladder may have to move the ladder several times to position all the inserts to complete the display.
Although many variations of rail signs are available, (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,470,640; 3,883,973; and 3,470,640), none provide a device for a person to safely and quickly assemble a display at ground level, then lift the device with the assembled display thereon to an elevated rail sign. Whereupon the device is easily secured to the rail sign.